


Just Like Batman

by KyeAbove



Series: Just Like Batman [1]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Parent-Child Relationship, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: Kaito befriends a boy who eerily also lost his magician father in an accident, and adds child endangerment to his list of crimes.
Series: Just Like Batman [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986166
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Just Like Batman

**Author's Note:**

> Kaito compares himself to Batman at one point in the series so it was only a matter of time before I, who has been hyperfixating on Batman and especially the Robins since I was a kid, decided to write a Kaito Gets His Own ‘Robin’ story. This should remain a short one-shot unless I get any ideas for this past Kaito indoctrinating a child into a life of crime.

It was only minutes before the heist that Kaito fully considered that it was probably illegal and morally concerning to bring a child to a place with guns and violence even if he wasn't going to be involved in the actual heist. But Isamu had been so cute in his outfit, designed for an act Isamu’s father had planned for his son to be included in before the tragic accident. With the eight year old’s wide eyes and cute pout when Kaito had tried to convince him to stay home, or at least go hang out with the Task Force if he really wanted to see Kaito do a heist, he’d bent quickly to the boy’s whims. 

So now, recently orphaned Haimoto Isamu was bouncing excitedly as Kaito looked at his watch and watched the seconds tick by. Isamu was smiling for the first time since Kaito had let the boy follow him home, and Kaito got a warm feeling in his heart. The boy hadn’t deserved what happened to his dad, and Kaito recalled how he’d felt when his own father had died, and knew something like this would have been a welcome distraction if still a dangerous one. 

“KID nii-san, is it almost time??” Isamu asked excitedly, adjusting his mask, which was sitting under his chin instead of functioning as a mask. Kaito bent down and pulled the domino mask up over his eyes. While it wasn't much of disguise, it would help for now. If this became a more long-term arrangement they would look into getting him a better mask.

“Yes, but I need you to keep your mask on and stay hidden. Do you have the fake gem?” He’d given it to Isamu to hold onto while he got his traps in the area set up, and the boy held it in front of Kaito rapidly. 

“Here it is!” It was a rather large gem compared to some Kaito had stolen, and looked even bigger in Isamu’s small hands. “Its so pretty.” 

Kaito took the gem and patted Isamu on the head, and the child leaned into the touch. Kaito’s heart melted further, and he just kept his hand on top of Isamu’s head. “The real one is even prettier.” Kaito may have been getting better at his fakes but nothing ever showed better than an ancient gem. 

_“Really?”_ Isamu couldn’t imagine a prettier gem than this fake, but he trusted Kaito, so he believed him. In his eyes, Kaito could do no wrong.

“Yes. I’ll hold onto that one until we get home.” 

“Are you sure you’ll get it?” Isamu bounced again, hoping the gem really was as pretty as Kaito implied. He’d shown the same amount of enthusiasm each time ever since he’d caught Kaito with the last gem and found out his identity. Kaito thought it felt nice to have his own personal cheerer on his side. It made him think less of the danger of being KID and more of the fun of it. 

“I’m so sure I’ll get it that I’m betting the last tub of strawberry ice cream on it!” 

Isamu dramatically gasped, and said in a very serious tone. “Then you must be sure.” 

Kaito’s phone beeped at that moment, giving him his heads up that the heist was about to start, and he gave Isamu one last pat on the head.

“I have to go now but I will be back. Avoid the windows if you move positions. Those are dangerous”

Isamu saluted “Yes, sir!”

Kaito stood up, and fixed up his suit as the final seconds ticked by before his first trick of the night. He grinned at his little sidekick. It was showtime.


End file.
